Klaus the Conqueror
Klaus the Conqueror is the Ruler of Sevinnon during the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. During the events of Part I, Sevinnon was neutral. When Dalmasca and Zeflea failed as kingdoms after the Great War, Sevinnon took them under its wing. It was later revealed in Part II that Klaus conquered it. And the conflicts start to arise when Sevinnon invades Kadelatha and the two engage in war, getting the party and some of Kadelatha's allies involved. However, it turns out that Sevinnon is more of a threat than it seems, as it has been fighting alongside the Myriad, but not necessarily allied with them, as they were there at the Sevinnon Castle. Sevinnon was busy building Anima, a type of cannon, during Part I, after being convinced by Silvatica to do so. It was something strong enough to wipe out an entire kingdom with a single blast and it was not complete yet. Later, it is revealed that Silvatica convinced them to build the cannon for their own gain and the two kingdoms initially worked together, but clearly weren't allies. When the party confronts Klaus at his castle, he reveals that he plans on using Anima as a threat to the other lands and desires great power. However, Silvatican reinforcements arrive and try to attack, and the Myriad is also there at the same time, trying to retaliate, and Klaus attempts to stop the fight, in an attempt to prevent more aura from being released, as aura powers Anima, and it can go out of control, but the Myriad refuses to listen, showing that they are not allies. Eventually, more Silvatican lackeys arrive and launch Anima on Sevinnon, resulting in Sevinnon declaring war on Silvatica. The party and Silvatica work together to end Klaus, even though they are now aware of Silvatica secretly using the party, but nonetheless work with them to end the common enemy first. Klaus is shown to be a dictator, as his own civilians are starving to death because he gave all the food to the soldiers, promising to his people that everyone would be united as long as they supported him, leading the party to want to take down him and only him first. The party manages to retake the Triad Spirits, after they have been captured in the Anima cannon launching fiasco, and purposely get themselves captured by Sevinnon forces to take down Klaus at his castle, wanting power and only power, with no intention of joining Trym and his plans. He reveals that he stole a stone from the Sacred Shrines, in order to absorb the Triad Spirits, managing to control them, and tries to arouse their power by viciously slashing at them, turning the three into one giant Dragon form of Porthos, infused with the rage of Athos and Aramis. However, this power is too much for him, and his aura ends up exploding and disintegrating, and he gets killed by the impact in the process. Soon after, Trym appears out of nowhere, grabbing onto Bird Porthos and sends the party into the Illusion Dominion. Since there are no present heirs for Sevinnon, Lissa temporarily takes care of Sevinnon and eventually Lysandre becomes the ruler of the Sevinnon+Dalmasca+Zeflea kingdom, and by the ending, Silvatica as well. Appearance and Personality Klaus has long, dark red hair, and gold eyes. He wears a black sort of robe and is quite tall, appearing to be middle aged. Klaus is a power-hungry, tyrannical dictator. This is evident when he brutally conquered Zeflea and Dalmasca after the first Great War and does not treat his citizens very well and clearly doesn't care about them, as he is willing to trap them in a fortress and use them as pawns for his enemies as lines of defence and tricked all of the people into believing that he was promising them wealth and prosperity. He ultimately cares about power and only power and attempts to act cool and collected, refusing to back down or look bad even when close to death. He is also shown to be quite reckless, as he mercilessly attacks the Triad Spirits and angers them, resulting in his ultimate death, in an attempt to power himself when he absorbs them. Abilities Klaus is shown to be decently powerful as an enemy, and his Boss Fight is one of the most difficult, but this is mainly because he was absorbing the Triad Spirits. His aura is proven to be quite powerful, as he is able to survive after absorbing part of the Triad, but still got killed in the process as the amount of aura from the Triad is simply too great for any non-Royalty. Relationships Silvatica At some point during the Great War, Trym convinced Klaus to help build Anima, as he was aware of Klaus's desires for power, but it was clear that they still weren't allies. At some point after the Great War, they no longer spoke to each other, as Trym was willing to aid the party and Kadelatha to take down Sevinnon, but this was for his own gain. Trym and Klaus were engaged in war after Trym launched Anima at Sevinnon and the two were at it over the Triad Spirits, with Trym waiting for Klaus to try to activate them for his own schemes. Citizens The Citizens are convinced that Klaus will give them wealth and prosperity and are seen to be loyal to him to an extent, as they gave all their food to the soldiers so they could win their wars, as Klaus promised them that they would have an amazing kingdom as long as they won. Zeflea and Dalmasca hated Klaus, after he conquered them and a lot of their forces joined the Myriad. Myriad The Myriad has no true friendship to any side, simply an independent organization that profits off of other kingdoms' misery and destruction and they appeared to be working alongside Sevinnon in the beginning, but weren't allied with them as Klaus couldn't control them or order them around. Trivia * Klaus is the first non-Royalty to try to use the Triad Spirits, and his attempt at using them was the first instance of how dangerous it was for any non-Royalty to use such power. * Klaus's attempt at using the Triad Spirits in KSC being an example of how dangerous the powers are to non-Royalty will play something of a role in Rising Spirits Chronicles, the Fourth Legacies Chronicles Game. *